A Sort of Homecoming
by Cyma
Summary: Aoshi's past is catching up with him. Who will finally melt his ice?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:             I don't own any RK characters; 

I don't own the lyrics of Bono's great songs.

Warning:             Angst?? Spoilers for Jinchuu arc, I think. 

Rated R for violence and future lemon.

Author's note: I'm not a native speaker, so if there is any mistake bear with me and I hope you are not distracted by them. This is my first fic, here it goes...

°          |            °            |            °            |            °            |            °            |            °            |            °

**A SORT OF HOMECOMING**

**By Cyma**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Day Without Me**

**_Starting a landslide in my ego_**

**_Look from the outside_**

**_To the world I left behind_**

… … … … … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … ……

_She's here!!!_

The young woman kept running with all her strength her legs could bear. The news she had were so important especially for one person…

"Okon!!! Nice to see you!" a soft voice distracted her.

"Oh… Hello Sae, I'm in a hurry right now, we'll talk later, all right?… By the way, have you seen Aoshi-san?"

"No. I think he's still at the temple."

"Thanks. See you later."

Once again her feet moved with the agility only ninjas possess. Wind was playing with the few locks of hair that had fallen from her loose bun. Finally she went up the stairs arriving at her destination.

... ...

"Aoshi-san!!! Aoshi-san!!!" she barged in his meditation room out of breath.

"What is it Okon?" he was still seated facing her with a cold expression.

"Oh Aoshi-san, I heard it, I'm sorry but I heard it all." She said catching her breath. By her desperate tone he was guessing this was important, even if the Aoiya women tend to blow things out of all proportion and overreact.

"Please calm down and tell me what's wrong. What did you hear? Did something happened at the Aoi-ya?" he was beginning to worry but he kept his composure.

"Everyone is fine." She said finally calming down. She saw the tea on the table and served herself a cup. "Everyone is fine," she said before she drank it all.

By now Aoshi was amused by her. _Women, always making a fuss about small thing. Let's see what she has to say._

She was facing him still holding the cup. She let out a sigh or more like a forced breath and she settled down.

"I heard it all, Aoshi-san," she said once again having her regular breath back. He just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"They weren't going to tell us. Okina was talking to Kuro and Shiro. The news arrived about a week ago." She stared at her empty cup a strange look on her face.

Aoshi despite his self-control felt he was going to pounce over the woman for an answer. _Could she get to the point already? _Of course his face wouldn't reveal a thing.

"She's here. She arrived a few days ago and her ship has been anchored for more than a week now."

He didn't understand. Who was here? Ship? What ship was he expecting?

Okon lifted her face from the cup and looked straight into Aoshi's eyes. It was clear to her he didn't understand… or was it… that he finally turned to ice that news as this didn't produce any reaction from him. She half expected he would know what she was talking about. especially for being of such importance to him...

"Mitsuko is back."… So she made it clear for him.

… Well… he reacted… but it was so imperceptible that only Okon could have guessed he was impressed with the news. He never thought it could be about her.

"Since when do they have the information?" Aoshi monotonously asked.

"It seems they know since she arrived at the port at Osaka a week ago."

"Do you know where she is now?" Aoshi kept his detached attitude.

"I only know that she's here. If you really want to know you should ask Okina."

Immediately he got up and headed for the door, leaving Okon still sitting down serving herself another cup of cold tea.

... ...

Aoshi, without realizing it quickened his pace. The dusty road seemed too crowded all of a sudden.

"Aoshi-sama!!! Aoshi-sama!!!"

"Misao? Where do you come from?"

He was definitely altered. That was obvious to people that knew him enough, Misao being one of them. 

"What's wrong, Aoshi-sama?"

"Okon needs to talk to you. She's in the temple." _I just need to get rid of her . I'm not in the mood of explaining things to her and I don't have the time._

"Okon?"

"Yes. Is Okina at the restaurant?"

"I think so…" and with that he headed once again back to the Aoiya.

While he made his way his head was a complete chaos. _ She's here! She's here! How long has it been. About twelve years since she left and about a couple of years last time I saw her…Mitsuko…_

- - -  - - -__

**"Hannya she's in Edo. I just received the message."**

**"So, we'll part for Tokyo at once, Okashira?"**

**"Of course. Please call the others."**

**... ... **

**"It seems she's working with foreign trading and smuggling. Kaneda is her last contact in Japan. So we have to go and get more information.**

**Everyone nodded. They were resting around a fire in a forest at the outskirts of Tokyo, the darkness surrounding them.**

**"Okashira…"**

**"Yes Beshimi?"**

**"We will have to consult with this Kaneda guy, won't we?"**

**"Yes. I got us a job with him. It could get a little nasty and illegal, so if you don't want to join me I'll understand."**

**All of them kept silent. The answer to their leaders request  was clear. And their silence was meant only for the Okashira. **

**Hannya sat at his right, his demon mask always on. The rest were a bit apart from the two, facing them. Aoshi could have been well trained in self-restraint but his uncertainty and stress was obvious to his mates. Everyone straed at the expressionless face of the man in front and burst out into laughter.**

**"But of course we'll come, Okashira. There's no way you're getting rid of us that easily." It was Shikijou who spoke.**

**If the Okashira's worry was evident, his relief was in full sight for everyone to see. "So much for patience training, ne boss?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Everyone laughed again. They were a group of friends it wasn't just an Okashira and his followers. Their loyalty was unquestionable and for that they gave their lives to prove it.**

**"Will she accept what you have to offer if we find her?" Hyottoko asked after some time.**

**"That is something I don't know."**

**"Why would she leave?" he then asked after a few minutes.**

**"Hyottoko, I think is time to rest" Hannya said getting up and moving away from the group. **

**That was the end of the conversation. No one would get more answers. Of coursed they remembered her, all of them did. And everyone expected for her to yield when Aoshi was named Okashira, but they didn't expect her to leave, least of all Aoshi. And they didn't expect for Aoshi to follow after her, but of course, he was the Okashira and they would follow him until the end, that was for sure. What they weren't sure of was if she came back, what would happen then?  But Hannya was right, it's time to rest and so they did.**

- - -  - - -****

_She's here! The last time I heard about her ended in a tragedy. And even myself haven't come to a conclusion of why I seeked for her so desperately. Why I wished for her to come back. And when I stopped looking for her, when I finally managed to drown all kinds of feelings in me, she appears, she's back to haunt…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … 

**_I'm dreaming_**

**_You're Awake_**

**_I'f I were sleeping_**

**_What's at stake?_**

**_A day without me_**

TBC

I'm finished with the first chapter. Please R&R and thanks for staying with me until the end of this first part.


	2. A Day Without You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own RK, I do not own U2 lyrics.

WARNING: Rated for violence and future lemon. Angst. This fic contains spoilers from the Jinchuu arc and part of the OAVs.

A SORT OF HOMECOMING 

**BY CYMA**

**CHAPTER 2: **

**…A DAY WITHOUT YOU?**

****

**_Whatever the feelings_**

**_I keep feeling_**

**_What are the feelings_**

**_You left behind_**

… … … … … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … ……

Aoshi arrived at the Aoiya barely breaking a sweat. He rushed up the stairs and heard voices in the main room. _Shiro and Kuro were still arguing about the relevance of her presence… but where is that old man?_

"Aoshi!" came the raspy voice from behind.

Aoshi was a wreck, he couldn't even feel the presence of the aged man sneaking from behind. He had to get under control before talking to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing he said to Okina. His voice conceived no emotion.

"Why would you ask something you already know the answer to?" Okina answered him with another question while turning his back on the ex-Okashira and started down the stairs.

"I beg you to answer." Aoshi kept his cool and calm posture as he followed him down. Okina just continued his way thru the hall and his half turned to acknowledge the other man. "Would you like some tea? I'm about to make some for me."

Aoshi kept his passive façade but this man was getting on his nerves. He just nodded and followed Okina to the kitchen. In silence.

I know this is all my fault. Her leaving, all of them dying, Misao being abandoned… by me. It was all my fault, wasn't it? But why? Why would she leave? And why? Why did I go after her? …that's right… because it was my fault she left in the first place, and since she was one of the Oniwabanshuu I had to look for her. Yes. That's why I went after, right? She surely needed… what? …me?…

"Aoshi!!!" Okina's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Okina?" he acknowledged him with his characteristic coldness.

"Would you like tea?" Okina's face was serious while he grabbed Aoshi's cup. Aoshi nodded. "It's written all over you…" Okina said while handing him the cup.

"What are you talking about?" he took the cup of tea between his hands.

"About what she does to you. You get nervous and no matter how you try to hide it, I can see thru you."

"Do you?" Aoshi asked lifting an eyebrow. The old man just eyed him and kept quiet. 

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Because I knew how the news would affect you." Okina calmly took a sip from his cup.

"How this information affects me is not of your concern."

"It is my concern when what you do about this affects Misao or any other Oniwan."

"Don't bring Misao into this, she has nothing to do with this." Aoshi slurped his tea.

"this is exactly why I decided not to discuss her arrival with you. Last time you heard from her you packed and left. I really don't care what you do with your life, but you should have considered your position here. You were Okashira and you abandoned your people. Of course, your best followed you. And you, with no regret or restrain used them. You knew they would follow you even if you were to go to hell and back. And that's not it, you abandoned Misao too, wrecking her heart and letting her down just to go looking for a mad woman. And the thing is, Misao needed you so that she went after you."

Aoshi kept his face unmoving as he heard all of his errors and mistakes being thrown to him in the coldest way he has ever experienced. He knew all of what he had done, he knew how much damage he had caused with his wrong ways of achieving things. He knew how he had hurt his little Misao, how it was his fault all of his friends were killed in front of him, and how it was his fault that the one person that he had given his heart to had ran away. He had to carry with so much guilt, he had to bear the shame of his past, he had to hold on to the irremovable mistakes. He felt the weight on his shoulders grow extraordinarily but somehow he manage to keep his face up and his eyes sized up to Okina's. "Misao is old enough to decide on her own what is best for her. There would be nothing I could do to stop her."

"You could have stayed," Okina barked back. Aoshi placed his cup on the table, guilt sipping in once again. Silence hung for a moment before the old man spoke again. "Did you tell Okon about it?"

The young one lifted his aquamarine gaze from his cup, "Okon? … she told me." He said frankly.

"Should have known… that girl is so nosy. Do you know what will she do?" Okina asked as he finished his cup.

"You should ask her not me"

"What will YOU do?" he asked as he placed  his cup on the table.

"I thought you said that whatever I did was of no concern to you?" despite Aoshi's aloof expression a mocking tone could be perceived. "I'll look for her," he said with serious features.

"What for?" Okina faced the young man while he kept silent. But no matter how Okina waited for the answer there was none. Even after all this years Aoshi doesn't have an answer to that question. Why would he look for her? Why would he go after her? Okina remembered the girl, remembered her very well and could think of a hundred reasons he would go after her, but none of them would come out of Aoshi's mouth. Yes, he remembered her…

- -  - - -

"Jiya, you know I'm capable. Please support me. Please help me out with Granfather."  Her blue-gray eyes were begging him.

"I know you're capable enough, but we're at a time of unrest and a woman just won't do. Besides, I've never heard of a female Okashira before. Matsudaira-sama won't approve and neither will your grandfather." Okina  answered her in a calm manner.

"I know they don't approve!! But you can change their mind." Now her approach had lost all of her begging meekness and turned commanding. She realized that playing Jiya's little girl just won't do. "I have proved to all of you my skills . I am ready to…"

"Don't raise your voice to me, you spoiled brat. This matter was long ago discussed and it's closed now." Okina knew she was a good ninja, a good warrior, better than many of the male members of the Oniwabanshuu, and of course she had the leader attitude of her grandfather and was very cold minded in her work. If any one asked me, she was perfect for the job, but it was just a matter of her being a woman. They needed a male leader. How could a woman, no, a girl, be the Okashira. Most of the members if not all of them would oppose. Maybe if she was older and no upcoming war could be seen in the horizon, perhaps… No. Besides, it will be safer for her to stay to the side of all of this.

"Of course it's closed. Thank you, OKINA." Her face somber and her voice calm, her brow furrowed. Her dull-blue eyes resolutely stared into Okina's.

_The way she addressed me stung, but I wouldn't let her bend my will._

After a moment of silence she raised from the table they were sitting at. _She stood with such grace that she reminded me of her mother for a brief moment._ The girl picked up the empty cups from the table and turned away, her dark braid hanging behind her.

- - -  - - -

_Yes, I remember her alright. And I'm sure Aoshi remembers, then why? Why doesn't he have his answer? After all this time… Well… he loves her… I think…and as they say, love blinds you. Or maybe… he's just obsessed with her, that would explain a lot of things. Besides, I think that the man in front of me is unable to possess any emotions, least of all one as strong as love. An obsession would suit him best._

After the long silence Aoshi stood up and picked the cups from the table. "Okina tell me what you know about her."

"As long as you promise you will stay put, for the sake of the group." Okina stood up too.

"I promise you nothing. You know I will find out anyway, it's just a matter of getting the information sooner." Aoshi remained composed and in control, as always, his ice-blue eyes distant.

Okina let out a sigh, "well, if there's no other way around it, I can tell you what I know, but it's not much."

Aoshi served another two cups of tea and they both settled back down.

"as you know, she's been in China and Hong Kong all of this time and trading for goods between Japan and China. What you don't know is that all of this time she's been working for Yukishiro-san." Okina paused to let the news sink in.

"Yukishiro-san?" For a second Aoshi didn't recognize the name. He was sure he had heard it before.

"Well, maybe you know him as Enishi." Okina made it clear for him.

Aoshi didn't expect that, but he remained silent and allowed Okina to continue.

"And as you know… Enishi, well, he abandoned all of his business after what happened at that island. And it seems she took charge, for the time being, along with some other allies of his." Okina paused again to make his next point clear to him. "So… she's here for business only." _Don't get the impression she's here for you. _"Her ship arrived about a week ago, but it's not anchored at the port. According to my sources, they're preparing for some secret shipment or something. She arrived at the city about a couple of days."

"So she's in Kyoto?" Aoshi wanted to make sure.

"It's what I've been told, but I didn't bother to verify it myself."

"You don't know where she's staying? Who's she seeing or talking to? What kind of shipment is this?"

"I don't want to get the Oniwabanshuu involved in more illegal business because of her. I consider you should drop the matter with that pirate too." Okina touched a nerve, he could notice.

Just that moment Okon and Misao entered the kitchen. Misao was excitedly chatting about something while Okon's face kept a small smile painted on as she kept nodding to any of Misao's comments. They both came to see Aoshi at the same time.

Okon knew immediately she was in trouble. It was for sure Okina knew she was the one that told Aoshi, but on the other hand, she was sure Aoshi would have information of her whereabouts. It was totally worthwhile, all the trouble she would go with Okina, because another thing she was sure of was that that old man wouldn't tell HER anything.

Misao saw Aoshi and he seemed just as altered as she first saw him earlier. "Is something the matter?" she asked to both of them. None answered. Aoshi guarded his features once again and left the room walking in between of the two girls. They just stared at his back as he made his way thru the hall.

"Aoshi-sama!!!" Misao began to follow but Okon grabed her from her arm. Misao turned to face the young woman. She met a smile with matching eyes on her face. "Misao, remember you promised me to help me with the customers today."

Misao nodded but gave a last glance in Aoshi's direction just to see he was already gone. Both of them made their way to the restaurant the opposite way from the door they were standing. Okina just scowled at Okon reassuring her they would talk later.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … 

**_Today's a day without me_**

**_I started a landslide in my ego_**

**_Look from the outside_**

**_To the world I left behind_**

TBC


	3. CH 3

Disclaimer: RK, not mine. U2 lyrics, not mine.

A Sort Of Homecoming

**_Love rescue me_**

**_Come forth and speak to me_**

**_Raise me up and don't let me fall_**

**_No man is my enemy_**

**_My own hands imprison me_**

**_Love rescue me_**

****

****

Okon had that same smile plastered on her face all day long. She had to attend customers, prepare food, she even made some errands to the Shirobeko managed by Sae, but even if she kept herself busy she couldn't keep her mind on her job. She kept thinking about Mitsuko.

…….

"It's not practice time, Mitsuko." The sound of a sword cutting thru the air was her only answer. A soft sigh escaped Okon's lips asshe made her way across the dojo, "would you like to talk about it?"

"…"

"Or maybe just some company?" Okon's voice was soft and gentle.

Mitsuko for the first time lowered her sword and acknowledged Okon's presence with a nod. Okon knew enough of her to just slip to one of the dojo's corners and keep quiet. If she wanted to talk she would do that later.

Mitsuko once again lifted her sword and kept going on her katas. Fat sweatdrops rolled down her cheeks and neck, a few strands of her hair didn't quite fit in her braid and her bangs were matted to her face, which kept an expression of concentration.

After a while of her silent and practiced movements she lowered her sword again. She took the few steps towards Okon and accepted the drying cloth she offered.

"You know…" she finally spoke, patting dry her face. "That sword is too heavy for me to make my movement of fluidity…"

Okon kept silent.

"…Maybe I should get a smaller one, like a kodashi, or…just smaller"

"Maybe you should." Okon finally spoke; she knew something was definitely happening with her.

"I'll ask Grandfather to tell his sword smith to make on my size."

"I'm not really sure about you asking him or if he will agree to that but you should know him better than I do."

"Yes, I know what you mean. You're right I shouldn't ask him. He would say that it's just another weakness only to be found in me. And keep on babbling on that I should be strong enough to handle THIS sword." Mitsuko answered, her voice full of that sarcastic tone Okon had learned to discern.

"And what else would your grandfather say?" Okon asked looking at her profile, she knew enough of her to know something more concrete was happening to her than just a little sword inconveniencing her.

Mitsuko turned to face her, surprised to see Okon had managed to read her between the lines… once again. She brought her eyes to the sword laying on her lap, "he would also say that making a new sword for me would be a waste, since I won't be needing further training… or at least not priority training."

"Hn."

Mitsuko got up and gave the sword to Okon, which she unsheathed slightly and took a glimpse of the blade. Okon resheathed it.

"I'm not his successor, I will not become Okashira." Mitsuko said in one breath, so softly her voice was barely heard over the sound of the sword being put away.

Okon just as slowly looked up at the younger girl, somehow she had pictured her as their leader in the future, despite her being a woman. In this Land of the Gods, ruled by men, conquered by men… destroyed by men… I really thought she would become our leader…

Okon didn't say a word, didn't know what to say.

"In some way, it's the right way to go. Name some other MAN to be the future leader, but… you know… I'm rightfully his heir." Mitsuko said with her eyes focusing on the very interesting tatami.

"Do you know who will be appointed?" Okon finally managed to say.

"I… don't know…" she sat once again crossed legs on the floor next to her friend and stared into nothingness, thinking of all possible leaders within the ninja group, any possible candidates to fill her grandfather's shoes.

There are no more Makimachis on his line to follow, if he says he doesn't want me… then… Okina is far too old… well, maybe not so, but a new Okashira would rather be younger than the one actually leading us. Hannya maybe, he has the right age to be Okashira, but there are better prospects within skills and techniques, besides I don't see him leading a ninja army. There is Grandfather's good friend, Kitabashi-san but he's been his friend since forever and his right hand… he's the best of all choices, but I wonder how it most feel to lose your reign to your one rival, even if it is just a friendly type of rivalry, or so they say. I'm sure he would be a great leader but the rivalry between Grandfather and him would make Grandfather think it twice before leaving him as successor. He's a bit old, but not as Grandfather, able to carry on longer than him, if it is his karma. Dammit, I feel so left out, and the worse part of it, I'm left out within reason.

"Do you think our Okashira would leave the group to Kitabashi-san? He seems the most suited for it, but his bloodline would blur into nonexistence…"

"I won't let that happen. But if you ask me, I would do the work very well. I've been training under my granfather's command all my life, he's my sensei, I've mastered HIS sword style like no other person here. I've followed his ideals, will always follow them, and I've kept bushido in my heart since I have use of conscience."

"But you know you have to obey no matter what he decides, right?"

"So you think he's right too, ne?"

"He must be, there is some reason why he is the Okashira. But what I'm really worried about is that you are still his heir, you keep his name and his line alive and so does Misao, so… if Kitabashi-san becomes Okashira, Makimachi-sama must have thought of someway to keep his family alive… so I would warn you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask you again Mitsuko, will you obey him no matter what he decides?"

Finally it dawned on Mitsuko, "you mean… that he would …"

"As any other liege lord would with his household, he would choose to whom you will marry." Okon cleared out for her.

"I guess… I must…"Mitsuko closed her eyes for a brief moment, "… but… never mind. The Okashira is the Okashira. We're in troubled times and… never mind"

Okon slowly got up leaving her friend to her musings. 

"I know…" came Mitsukos voice. "I know that at this troubled times a man to take charge of the leadership is the best of options but I sincerely believe my grandfather isn't planning on leaving us any time soon, I'm sure I could be able to handle things after all this rebellion and unrest is over. We're the greatest group of fighters and spies there is, we protect that which is of most importance in Edo Castle. I've been training to become a leader; I know you have to obey before you can command, but if the sense that has been implanted on my brain is to argue… I would rather become… I would rather… not obey."

As much as Okon trusted the Okashira's judgment, she could see the solid reasons in Mitsuko's argument, but why was the Okashira appointing an heir at this time. "Mitsuko?"

"Hm?" her eyes were still closed, just as they were while she spoke, her face a bit gloomy.

"Why would the Okashira want a successor? I mean, why right now?"

"Bites me." She finally opened her eyes. Her smile some kind of bittersweet mixture. "I think he's trying to make everything official for the Aizu-sama"

"Oh. So it's Matsudaira-sama's request?"

"I really don't know. But what angers me so is that I'm not taken into consideration."

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE, MITSUKO. You're making a storm about nothing. If it were only for officials I wouldn't bother myself with all that. I think he's just doing it for the Aizu lord. HE wouldn't like a woman in as Okashira. Besides, I'm sure it would be long before another Okashira is needed."

The mode lightened up by degrees.

……

We were wrong. She was wrong and I was wrong. Everything the Okashira did, he did with a purpose.

"OKON, I'm talking to you." Okon was brought out of her reverie by Omasu's Voice.

"Ye… yes?"

"Okon, would you mind bringing some more sake and tofu, we seem to be running out."

She was out the door even before Omasu could finish.

"You know what's wrong with her? She's been walking like a zombie since she got here." Omasu turned to Misao.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it's not only her, Aoshi-sama's been weird too. You should've seen his face when he came from the temple. And you know, the last person he talked to was her before I saw him like that."

"Really? And what did she want to talk to you about earlier today?"

"At the temple?"

"Yes. You told me she was waiting for you there."

"I found it strange too. But what surprised me was her face when I got there, pretty much like Aoshi-sama's, you know? Something's going on and I have to find out."

"HEY!! YOU TWO!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY FOOD FOR HOURS! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE? HUH??!!"

**_Many strangers have I met_**

**_On the road to my regret_**

**_Many lost who seek to find themselves in me_**

**_They ask me to reveal_**

**_The very thoughts they would conceal_**

**_Love rescue me_**

A/N: OK, I know how some people hate made up characters, but I just couldn't resist it.

Yes I'm warning you, a little late, I know, but Mitsuko will be an important character in this fic, and because of my lack of knowledge in some parts of RK (OAVs mainly) I'll try not get all mixed up with the timelines and stuff or OOC. 


End file.
